sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Penparcae has Awoken/ Capítulo 2
Capítulo 2 | A bird has to fly away Mientras tanto, en el Castillo del Dragón, vive la princesa Musichetta, solamente con su padre y una tableta electrónica como compañía. Solía ver películas nuevas que salían cada semana. Algunas cómicas y algunas de romance. Todas le hacían sentir como si estuviera afuera del edificio que le aprisionaba. Quería amigos, compañía, pero sobretodo, encontrar al amor de su vida. Musichetta: ''' Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (Mr. Sandman, traeme un sueño) Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (Hazlo el más lindo que yo haya visto) Give him two lips like roses and clover (Dale dos labios como rosas y tréboles) Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over (Y dile que sus noches solitarias se acabaron) Sandman, I'm so alone (Sandman, estoy tan sola) Don't have nobody to call my own (No tenga a nadie a quien llamar mío) Please turn on your magic beam (Por favor, enciende tu rayo mágico) Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (Mr. Sandman, traeme un sueño) Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (Mr. Sandman, traeme un sueño) Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (Hazlo el más lindo que yo haya visto) Give him two lips like roses and clover (Dale dos labios como rosas y tréboles) Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over (Y dile que sus noches solitarias se acabaron) Sandman, I'm so alone (Sandman, estoy tan sola) Don't have nobody to call my own (No tenga a nadie a quien llamar mío) Please turn on your magic beam (Por favor, enciende tu rayo mágico) Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (Mr. Sandman, traeme un sueño) Esos deseos de salir eran grandes pero la única manera de irse era pidiéndoselo a su padre. Él se encontraba haciendo cuentas y firmando papeles. Muy frustrado por su decadente reino. Una voz de soprano llama a la puerta y el rey se levanta de su cómodo asiento para atender. '''Musichetta: '''Buenos días, papá. '''David: '''No tengo mucho tiempo... *Dice algo distraído en su papeleo* '''Musichetta: Sí, pero es que pasa que... David: '''Habla más deprisa! '''Musichetta: ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! *Empezó a hablar muy rápido* Esquevíaalgunospuestosdecomidaafueraperonuncamedejassalirasíqueqqueríapreguntarporqué- Las casi inentendibles palabras de la chica las interrumpe su padre. David: '''¿Por qué quisieras salir en primer lugar? Aquí tienes más que las personas de afuera pudieran tener. Si tienes hambre dile al chef. '''Musichetta: '''Es que no me dejas salir desde que era una niña. Sólo veo la luz de la ciudad de noche y los sonidos de una que otra canción de rock. '''David: ¡Es que no es seguro! Hay un montón de anarquistas con intenciones de matarte y eso! Musichetta: '''Pero papá! David se puso una mano en la cara mientras que Musichetta le rogaba de rodillas. '''David: De acuerdo! Pero no muestres tu identidad, y ten mucho cuidado... Contigo perdida o lastimada y tu madre enferma no sé que haría. Los ojos de la chica brillaron con ella sonriendo. Salió rápidamente a su habitación a vestirse con algo más casual. Se dirigió al mercado, donde vendían desde chatarra como motores hasta deliciosa y barata comida callejera. Musichetta nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, y se consideraba como lugar de gente pobre, pero ella igual disfrutaba estar ahí, porque le hacía sentir libre. Se escucha una canción con un tono pesado. Típico de los anarquistas aún presentes en el país. Llama su atención y busca a los intérpretes de la canción. Blake y Nina: Want your Bad Romance Want your bad romance Blake: I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything As long as it's free I want your love Love-love-love I want your loveI want your drama The touch of your hand I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love-love-love, I want your love Nina: You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad Blake y Nina: A bad romance I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your love and All your lovers revenge You and me could write a bad romance Nina: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Want your bad romance Blake: I want your horror I want your design 'Cause you're a criminal As long as your mine I want your love Love-love-love I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick Want you in my rear window Baby you're sick, I want your love Love-love-love, I want your love Nina: You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad, bad romance Nina y Blake: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!) I want your love and All your lovers revenge You and me could write a bad romance Nina: Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Want your bad romance (x2) Blake: Na-na-nah-nah Nana-nah-nah-nah nah-na-nah-na Want your bad romance Blake: I want your love And I want your revenge I want your love I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends (x3) Want your bad romance want your bad romance Blake y Nina: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!) I want your love and All your lovers revenge You and me could write a bad romance Nina: Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance Caught in a bad romance Want your bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance Caught in a bad romance Nah-nah-nah nah-na Nah-nah- nah nah-nah Nah-nah Want your bad romance Al terminar su performance, fueron inundados de aplausos. Pero a Blake le llamó la atención la mirada de una chica, quien resaltaba del resto. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro sonriendo, y aunque fueron solamente 5 segundos de contacto visual, ellos sintieron toda una hora. Al disiparse la multitud, fueron obligados a despegar sus miradas. Blake: '''Oh, Nina. ¿Has visto lo que yo he visto? '''Nina: '''Toda esa multitud? Sí, fue increíble! '''Blake: No, yo me refería a aquella muchacha tan linda... Nina: ¿La rubia? Blake, por favor. *Bajó su mirada mientras pateaba una lata* Seguro que es otra rica presumida del montón. Blake: '''Quisiera conocerla... Quizá si la espero en el mismo lugar en donde nos vimos venga y me de su número. '''Nina: '''Debe ser extranjera. No la había visto por aquí antes, y yo conozco a estas calles como la palma de mi mano. '''Blake: ¡Es cierto! Nina: Eh? Blake: Eres una bendición, Nina... Nina: '''Gracias!! *Dijo sonrojada mientras rió un poco* '''Blake: Necesito hacerte un favor muy grande... Nina: Lo que sea, Blake. Blake: '''Necesito que... *Jugaba nervioso con sus manos* Que investigues donde vive esa chica! Por favor! Te invitaré a comer después. A la castaña se le amargó la saliva en su boca. Pero de mala gana aceptó el trato. '''Nina: Ah... Sí, claro. Blake: '''¡¡Muchas gracias!! '''Nina: Y Blake, Blake: '''Uh? Qué pasa? '''Nina: No es necesaria la comida. Dijo sonriendo y se alejó. Blake se quedó confundido pero no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. El capítulo termina con Nina alejandose al atardecer, era casi noche. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del 2do capítulo, ayye. ¿Qué tal? Aquí aparecen las primeras canciones, la primera la traduje y la segunda no. ¿Les parece mejor que las canciones estén traducidas o mejor que venga únicamente la letra original? Coméntenlo por favor.~ ~Atte. Blues Darkslash Categoría:Episodios